Face from the past
by Mr.Masters
Summary: Dick Grayson is still reeling from the appearance of a new adversary Red X. He soon becomes obsessed with finding out who is behind the mask. But with the Maroni Crime Family expanding their reach to Blüdhaven and with Batman busy dealing with Ra's Al Ghul in Tibet, can Dick save the city all on his own, or will it all be too much to take?
1. Chapter 1

The sun was just rising above the horizon as Dick Grayson landed on the fire escape outside his apartment window. He had only just arrived home from yet another night of patrolling the streets of Blüdhaven. Now inside his modern apartment, the sleek surfaces lit only by the sun peeking above the skyline beyond, he almost stumbled into the bathroom. Groaning in pain from the ache it brings to his muscles, Dick starts pulling off the top portion of his costume, he leans against the sink, has a long, hard stare into the mirror and focuses to slow his breathing.

Looking back at him were two soulless, empty white eyes, due to the lenses on his domino mask. Staring into those blank eyes for too long made him uncomfortable, they were almost inhuman looking. Momentarily, Dick closed his eyes so he could spray spirit gum remover around the edges of his mask, but once he peeled the mask off his face the image that was now staring back at him was even worse. The eyes staring back at him now, were incredibly bloodshot, baby blues. The dark bags underneath his eyes only served to highlight his tiredness even more. He could see dried blood on the side of his temple from an unseen cut that was hidden somewhere in his shaggy hair. There was more dried blood around the corners of his mouth, a swollen lip and a fairly recent cut on the corner of Dick's eyebrow. Emotionlessly he cleans his wounds, ignoring the stinging pain that cleaning fresh wounds brings, he can't count how many times he's watched his own blood swirling down the drain. He sticks on a quick bandage, wipes the blood off the countertop and the sweat from under his arms, then finally reached to the cupboard under the sink, took out a decanter and small glass, half filled it with some brandy and downed it all in one swig. The intense burning in his throat was a small sacrifice to make to temporarily dull the pain all over the rest of his body. A body that is perfectly sculpted like a Greek god, a body that would no doubt be on the cover of dozens of men's fitness magazines, if it wasn't covered with a network of scars, small and large, that traced a history of his violent life. Almost every square inch of trunk and limb seemed to contribute to the story. Dick is still coldly staring into the mirror. Only now does he see a glimpse that he is having a hard time with the superhero business. This ordeal was becoming routine. He looks down at the counter, notices he's leaving red hand prints on the white marble and washes his hands again. Dick refilled the empty glass, with water this time and took two painkillers, desperately trying to relieve the seemingly chronic pain.

Staggering into the Bedroom Dick uses the last of his strength to pull the curtains together blocking out the sun, now above the skyline, before falling onto his bed. He doesn't have time to remove the lower part of his costume, as his body can't stay awake any longer and he falls asleep, face down on the bed.

 _Nightwing was now fighting Red X on top of a sky scraper in Gotham, and he wasn't winning, in fact he was getting his ass kicked. He was on his back, gritting his teeth as he held his arms up desperately trying to protect his face and body from the punches raining down on him but soon enough his arms were in so much pain from being repeatedly pummeled he had to drop them and he now felt the powerful fists connecting with his face, cracking and splintering his perfect cheekbones with each hit. And the punches just kept coming, one after another, wild punches, no style to them, just pure rage, left, right, left, right. With so much strength behind them the person behind that mask had to be someone filled with intense hate. "I always knew I was better than you." Red X said, the voice changer hiding his real voice, but not the condescending tone. "I don't think he ever saw it though. You know,_ _ **the boss**_ _." Said Red X said as he placed a hand around Nightwing's throat choking him. "He was always so fond of you._ _ **Dick**_ _."Red X said casually, as Dick's eyes widened at the revelation that Red X knew his true identity. Even with the mask you could tell Red X had a smug grin plastered on his face. "Oh yes, that's right Dick, I know who you are. I know_ _ **all**_ _about you. You and_ _ **Bruce**_ _of course." He said as the X shaped blade on his arm came hurtling down towards Dicks chest._

Dick suddenly jolted awake, a cold sweat running down the nape of his neck. He was breathing rapidly and trying to calm himself. He inadvertently let out a strange cry of fear before realising it was all a dream. Dick placed a hand to his forehead and wiped the sweat away. Finally catching his breath he looked towards the window and even though the curtains were closed he could tell the sun was shining brightly. Dick grabbed his phone and looked at the time, it read 16:38. Dick figured he probably got in at around 6ish this morning, but even though he had slept 10 and a half hours, after 4 days of no sleep he still felt incredibly tired. Regardless he forced himself out of bed.

He took a shower, first as hot as he could bear it, then freezing cold, letting the icy needles pierce his shoulders. The coldness certainly helped Dick become more alert and also had the added benefit of numbing the ache in his muscles slightly. After patting himself dry with the towel he exited the bathroom, purposefully avoiding looking at his body in the mirror as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He didn't want to see the scars; each one was just a painful reminder of why he should give up the superhero business. He wasn't bulletproof like Superman, or faster than a speeding bullet. Dick was only human and it was a miracle that he hadn't been killed already. Though Wonder Girl had almost choked him to death last week, which was quickly followed By Kid Flash ordering him to get out of Titans Tower after Red X had ambushed them, almost killed The Joker and severely injured Robin. He couldn't blame them. It was entirely his fault that the Red X suit even existed and revealing that it was his fault that Robin was in his current condition wasn't ever going to go down well. He didn't blame Wonder Girl for lashing out at him, nor did he hold any resentment towards Kid Flash for telling him to leave the Tower. If anything it was the best thing for everyone at that time, and he could tell from the tone in the 13 year olds voice that he was holding himself back from harming him. In fact Dick had been impressed with Kid Flash's sudden maturity that day. He no longer saw him as a goofy, reckless imitation of Wally, but as a Kid Flash in his own right, carving out his own legacy. Dick knew he had a lot of work ahead of him before he would be able to regain the Titans trust in him. **If** he ever could. The good news was that Robin had been patched up pretty well by Alfred, and whilst off active duty until completely healed, was no longer in any serious danger. However Dick was still hit with a wave of guilt as he thought of Robin.

Dick was determined to track down Red X and find out who he really was behind that mask. It was clear that he had been trained and trained well. The moves he used were all too familiar to Dick. He recognised them as moves that Bruce had taught him. Moves that had to be practiced. His skills were on par with Dick's and maybe even Bruce too. And he was certainly more athletic than your average person. This didn't sit well with Dick. He had initially thought he was a member of the League of Assassins, but the way he fought Robin and Dick it was clear that there was some deep hatred for them, as if they had history. Not to mention the way he attacked The Joker, or more accurately tried to murder him. But for now Dick couldn't even hope to find him, it was still daylight and if anything was going to happen it would be at night and Dick hadn't even eaten yet.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a wet night in Blüdhaven. On the concrete rooftops and on the small mansards of 'The Spine' the rain kept up a ceaseless pattern. Hidden in the shadows of one of the many back alleys Tommy Santos was sheltered by the walkway above him. This was not one of the gracious arches in the affluent area of Bristol in Gotham City. No, this was a long, piece of concrete from which cheap doors with many locks and bolts opened into grimy three room apartments. It overlooked a busy section of the noisy highway and was attached to a 20 story tower block. The block was viewed, even in this infamous district known as the city's 'sin central' with apprehension.

It was said that only the bravest men could walk those back alleys without glancing around but Tommy feared nobody. He had been 15 years old when, working for the local mob, he took his first life in a stabbing. No one he had ever met in Blüdhaven or Gotham, placed much value on a single life. In his line of work only the strongest survived. Time had proven Tommy as strong as any.

He stepped out into the rain, quickly glancing left and right. His face was pale, pocked and wary. He tapped his left jacket pocket where he carried his trusty Walther P99. He was right to be apprehensive. He was meeting Jimmy 'The Iceman' Paggalini. A man who was notorious for being a cold blooded killer. It was claimed that Jimmy killed anyone who he thought had wronged him, even if that was something as simple as beating him at Poker. During his criminal career, fellow mobsters had also called him 'the devil' due to his fearsome reputation and imposing physique of 6 ft 5 inches and a build of 270 pounds, most of which was pure muscle. Tommy had been keeping an eye on Jimmy for some time and found that jimmy was involved in narcotics, pornography, collecting debts, hijacking and contract killing. All of which Tommy was fine with. However very recently Tommy had been given a tip off that Jimmy had decided to become involved in money laundering, which was Tommy's area of expertise. Tommy was the best in that area and had spent a lot of money paying off the many corrupt police officers situated in Blüdhaven to turn the other cheek towards his criminal activities and he wasn't about let anyone, even 'The Iceman' become a significant competitor.

And so this was the reason he was tucked into the shadows in a dirty back alley. Just waiting for Jimmy to show up. Wrapping his lips around a single cigarette Tommy lit it with his cheap disposable lighter. It was just as he finished his first drag that a voice spoke out in the darkness. Tommy was angry with himself for allowing someone to observe him and his hand quickly went to the jacket pocket, where it felt the outline of his gun.

A tall figure dressed in an impeccable suit stepped into the light. The hat he wore was a dark coloured fedora; the heavy rain was dripping from its peak.

"I hear you wanted to meet. Well, **here I am.** " Jimmy said in a soft, raspy voice.

Tommy was taken aback by the soft voice coming from this tall intimidating man. It was a stark contrast to his infamous reputation. But he didn't lose his nerve.

"Yes. I'm glad you came. I believe you and I have a **problem.** " Tommy said trying to sound commanding and confident.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and what would that **problem** be?" He asked, his soft tone changing to a more threatening tone instantaneously.

Tommy cleared his throat as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. " **Money laundering.** I hear from my **'sources'** that you're getting involved in that business." He replied getting straight to the point.

Jimmy smiled menacingly. " **I might be.** What does it matter to **you?** " he asked stepping closer towards Tommy, towering above him.

Tommy gulped hard but didn't move. He didn't want to show he was losing his nerve. "Well you see that's **my** business Jimmy. **I'm the man at the top** in that area. I can't have you meddling about in **my** business." He said not at all sounding confident anymore. Tommy felt a shiver down his entire spine as Jimmy stood toe to toe with him.

Jimmy grinned " **Oh really?** Well I'm sorry but I hadn't heard. If **you're the man in charge** then why haven't I been told that? **Maybe you're not as high up on the ladder as you think you are.** I'll do **my business** where and when I want and **you do yours**. We'll see who's **really the man in charge** soon enough Tommy. Goodnight." Jimmy replied his voice sounding very threatening.

With that Jimmy began to very casually walk off, just before he disappeared into the darkness again Tommy spoke up "I hear your **wife** is very **pretty** Jimmy." He said his voice now full of confidence again.

Jimmy stopped dead in his tracks at that statement, He slowly turned around. Tommy decided to make his intentions clear.

"If you want her to **stay** that way, I'd suggest you leave the money laundering to me." Tommy said with a sick smile, thinking that threat would scare Jimmy into doing what he wanted.

Unfortunately for Tommy it didn't scare Jimmy. It angered him.

" **Don't you talk about my wife!** " he said through clenched teeth as he began to stomp towards Tommy.

" **DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY FUCKING WIFE!** " Jimmy roared.

Tommy panicked, realising his mistake too late. He grabbed his gun and pointed it at Jimmy but Jimmy had already closed the gap between them. With surprisingly swift speed Jimmy had effortlessly disarmed Tommy and clubbed him in the trachea with the butt of the gun. Tommy instantly grabbed his throat as he began to choke, his eyes wide with terror and fear. He was about to fall to his knee's but Jimmy grabbed him by the lapels of his blazer and practically held him up as he nutted him in the face. As Jimmy let go of Tommy's lapels he fell to the floor landing on his back.

Tommy was dazed and in immense pain. He couldn't breathe and his nose was definitely broken. He didn't have much time to come to his senses since Jimmy was already straddling his body and repeatedly punching him in the face over and over. Furious and savage hits. Tommy's skull got smashed into the ground from all the punches to the head he took while on the floor. It didn't take many hits for his skull to crumble and his brain soon followed. But Jimmy still kept hitting him. He knew he was punching a dead body but he was so angry that he carried on punching. Jimmy lost track of how long he just kept hitting him. It was only when his fist was throbbing and knuckles almost skinned to the bone did he stop. Jimmy slowly stood up and looked down at Tommy's body as he huffed and puffed trying to get his breath back. Tommy's face was already pale and all battered and bruised with streaks of blood covering most of his features. He was bleeding from his nose, mouth, even his ears. And his eyes, wide and glazed over. Just staring up at Jimmy. Jimmy stared back into those eyes and felt **absolutely nothing.** He took out a handkerchief and began to wipe the blood from his hands when he heard a clapping from behind him.

" **Who's there?"** he said sternly.

Suddenly the entire alleyway was turned red as the brake lights from a black Rolls Royce parked at the end turned on. The hum of the engine echoing down the alleyway. Leaning against the back of the car was Sal Maroni.

" **Maroni?** Sal Maroni?" Jimmy asked as if not believing his own eyes.

"The one and only." Sal replied as he walked towards Jimmy. "That was very impressive what you did there. I can see why they call you 'The Iceman.' That was cold." Sal said extending his hand.

Jimmy shook it "Well I don't take kindly to people threatening my family." He replied.

Sal smiled "I admire that. Family is very important to me." He said.

Jimmy smiled back but then his face grew serious. "I thought the Maroni's only operated in Gotham, the hell you doing in Blüdhaven?" he asked.

Sal's face became serious now too. "We're looking to **expand.** This is why I had my boys tip Tommy there off about you moving into the money laundering business. I knew Tommy was very proud of his action in that area and I knew he'd try to scare off any competitors. And I'd heard of your **reputation** and wanted to see what you'd do when threatened. I have to say I wasn't disappointed. I'm thoroughly **impressed.** I had to see it with **my own eyes, that's why I'm here personally.** We could use a man like you. **Stay in touch.** " Sal explained as he pushed a small white card with a number on it into Jimmy's pocket.

He then causally got into the car and disappeared into the night leaving Jimmy standing in the alleyway contemplating his new business opportunity.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had barely just peeked over the horizon, but Dick Grayson was already up, whilst he had taken the night off from crime fighting due to the fact he desperately needed sleep and rest, he was now up and running, literally. Dick always went for a run every day, whether it be an early morning run before work, or after work before going out on patrol, Dick always made sure he made time for his daily exercise. It was kind of a necessity to keep your body in peak condition when you're a superhero. Dick was keeping a steady pace, but he'd been running for over an hour now, and sticky sweat soaked his light hoodie. He could only imagine how badly he stunk. But something about the breezy air made him feel rejuvenated. He jogged along the railings by the park, but that wasn't even nearly how fast he could run. In those thighs was enough power to be clean across the park in seconds should he choose. Every footfall was soft, every movement practised so often he could be perfection even on autopilot. But just then Dick began to pant; he stopped for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

Dick couldn't say he was good at pacing himself, that skill still eluded him, but he did know how to keep going even when his body told him there was no more in the tank. There is always a reserve if you're stubborn enough to demand it, and Dick was. He learnt first as a circus gymnast the true meaning of "giving it your all." It means giving until you think you're spent and then finding more to give anyway. When Dick became a superhero Batman reinforced that belief. That kind of endurance is without a doubt the most valuable lesson Dick had ever learnt. So with a deep breath, Dick began to run again.

Sunlight now tinted the sky various shades of gray. Suddenly Dick thought he saw someone up ahead. Someone familiar looking. He picked up speed but before he could make out the features of their face they ducked off into an alleyway. In mere seconds Dick was at the entrance of the alleyway, looking down but no one was there. With the sun up there were now no shadows they could be hiding in. Dick looked around confused, they couldn't have just disappeared. Maybe there was no one there to begin with; maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him. It wouldn't be the first time. Suddenly Dick heard something from up above. With the effortless grace only a natural gymnast like himself could have Dick grabbed the bottom rung of the fire escape and, in a few astonishing moves, scaled the building and took to the roof, but found nobody. He walked to the edge of the rooftop and scanned the immediate area. Again there was no one. Dick shuddered and sighed. He'd had this eerie feeling for a week. Dick tried, but couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching... waiting. Ever since Red X showed up Dick hadn't felt right at all. He made his way back down to the streets below. Dick just wanted to get on with his jog now, push that creepy feeling to the back of his mind. But he nervously glanced around and took off sprinting this time. Dick's heart pounded against his chest and he lengthened his strides.

When he returned to his apartment Dick double checked that he'd locked the door behind him before pulling off his sweat soaked clothes. He threw them immediately into the washing machine, turning it on before making his way over to the bathroom. Once again ignoring the reflection of his nude body Dick stepped into the shower and began to wash all the grime away. He squirted some shower gel into his hands and began to rub all over his body; Dick grimaced as he felt his hands run over his scars. He hated them, every single one was a reminder of a painful experience and of failure. Of a moment when he let his guard down. He could never decide which hurt more, receiving the injury or Batman scolding him once they returned to the cave. Sometimes he hadn't even waited for Alfred to sew the wound closed before screaming at Dick for not being focused enough, not paying attention or not taking the mission seriously. Dick frowned as he remembered that not once had Bruce ever asked if he was ok. If the wound wasn't life threatening he didn't care, he would just look at Dick with disappointment.

Dick then squeezed some shampoo into his hands and let those bad memories fade away as he massaged it into his scalp. He took a sharp intake of breath as his fingers ran over a cut that was hidden in his hair. He'd forgotten it was there, even though he'd wiped the blood that was leaking from it off of his face the night before. Dick sighed. Thank god Bruce wasn't there now.

As soon as Dick was out of the shower and dried he began to put on his work clothes. A pristine, white button up shirt, a navy blue and silver striped tie, a slate grey coloured blazer with matching pants and finished off the look with smart black shoes. He then combed his shaggy black hair back, making it look as neat and tidy as he could and finally attached his glistening badge to his belt and Detective Richard Grayson was ready for duty.

At 9 am on the dot, with a cup of coffee from Blüdhavens version of Jitters already in hand Dick walked through the doors of the dimly lit Police Station, and made his way to his desk. He plopped himself down in his chair and groaned as he saw the mountain of paperwork on his desk had only gotten bigger since he last looked. He knew being a Detective wasn't going to be as glamorous as it was on TV but he didn't expect to be spending a majority of his time behind the desk filling out reports. It didn't help that Dick was also using most of his time trying to find out who Red X was instead of focusing on the cases he already had to solve but his efforts were all fruitless so far. He decided he needed to stop obsessing over this guy and start working on the cases his Captain had given him. It was at this moment that Dick sensed a presence behind him. It was when he smelt the familiar scent of smoke that he knew it was Captain Aubrey Pierce. Dick quickly stood up to face him.

"Good morning Captain." Dick said, standing opposite the man who bore an uncanny resemblance to Danny Glover. Dick swore he'd even heard his Captain mutter that he was 'too old for this shit' a few times too.

" **Finally** getting to work on those cases I've seen you **ignoring** for the past **3 weeks** I see." He said gesturing towards the stack of paper on Dick's desk.

Dick looked at the pile and then back to his captain "Well, I was just about to." Dick said as he took a sip from his coffee, immediately wincing in pain as he forgot about his swollen lip.

Captain Pierce just rolled his eyes "What was it **this** time Detective Grayson? Walked into a door? Fell down the stairs?" he asked having heard countless ridiculous excuses from how Dick ended up with new bumps and bruises each morning.

" **Something** like that." Dick replied. Not giving anything away.

Captain Pierce had clearly given up on trying to find out how Dick got all his black eye's and split lips and just accepted the vague answer.

"Well, you're going to have to wait a little longer to start on that paper work because I need you to go meet your new partner." Captain Pierce said quite matter of factly.

Dick raised an eyebrow " **Partner?** Captain, we've been over this before, I don't need a part-" was all Dick could get out before Captain Pierce cut him off abruptly.

" **I don't wanna hear it Grayson!** I know you've had **problems** or some shit with your **last partner** but you've been fighting against getting a new partner for **months** now and I'm tired of it. You're already the **youngest Detective** on the force Grayson, **I know you're a good cop** , what **more** are you trying to prove by being a **one man army?** " Captain Pierce said sternly.

Dick heaved a sigh "Captain, I just think I work better alone." Dick almost whined.

Captain Pierce frowned at Dick "And **I** think that **two** heads are better than **one!"** he said firmly. "Now go to the front desk and show your new partner around." He added before walking away, not giving Dick the chance to argue anymore.

Dick inwardly moaned before walking off towards the front desk. When he got there he saw a young Asian-American woman with brown eyes and long dark hair in a high-set ponytail. She was wearing a red leather jacket, a black t-shirt, long loose-fitting grey pants, and black combat boots. Hanging from her belt was her holster carrying her standard issue Glock and glinting under the light was her badge. Could this be his new partner?

"Detective Grayson?" she asked as Dick approached her.

"That's me." Dick said extending his hand, trying to seem as friendly as possible even though he was less than pleased about being assigned a partner.

The young woman shook his hand firmly "Detective Ellen Yin. I just transferred here from Metropolis."

Dick couldn't help but laugh "What's so funny?" Yin asked him.

Dick coughed "Sorry. You moved from the sparkling city of Metropolis to **Blüdhaven?** Why on earth would you **want** to do that?" Dick said, as it was common knowledge that Blüdhaven was even worse than Gotham.

Yin simply smiled "Well I couldn't really work to the **best of my ability** with **Superman** flying in to save the day all the time. I enjoy a **challenge** and when that **Boy Scout** is around the most you get to do is issue a **speeding ticket**."

Dick chuckled "Well he is all about **Truth, Justice and the American way** after all."

"Yeah whatever **that** is." Yin replied cynically.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked, intrigued.

"What is the **American way**? Why do we all believe America is so great? Oh America, the brave, **home of the free**. The same country **that killed and enslaved millions**. America, feeding foreign countries, but **starving people on our own streets**. America, presenting the dream, sending young men and women to war at the age of **eighteen**. America, portraying domination, offering children a brighter future, but **still** practicing forms of **torture**. America, always bandaging up the problem, without really fixing the **cause**." Yin said, finishing her rant.

Dick was shocked; he hadn't heard someone be so pessimistic, except maybe Batman.

"That's a rather negative way of looking at things." Dick replied, although he couldn't help but see where Yin was coming from.

Yin sighed before replying "I guess you're right, I'm sorry. It's just I don't get why we're always presented as the best country in the world. Let's face it we're not. Not anymore. We've come to rely on the Justice League to save the world all the time, but sometimes the threats aren't always alien invasions. Sometimes it's the corruption within our own Government." She said as Dick began to show Yin around.

Dick knew what Yin meant, As far as he could tell apart from himself, Captain Pierce and now Yin there were hardly any officers in the Blüdhaven Police Department that were honest, good cops. Just like Gotham a lot of the officers were corrupt. He didn't want to tell Yin that, he wanted her to have some optimism. But if he didn't tell her she may place her trust in the wrong person.

"Look Yin, I get what you're saying." Dick said before dropping his voice to a whisper "But between you and me, I don't trust anyone here. Except for Captain Pierce. He and I are the only ones who you can really trust right now. Almost the entire department is corrupt, Even Chief Redhorn. So just be careful about what you say and who you say it to." Dick said to Yin.

Yin groaned "Maybe I **did make a mistake** transferring here." She said.

Dick smiled "Well, you **did** say you liked a **challenge**."

Yin smiled back "I did, didn't I? Guess you're right. **Partner**."

Dick grinned "I guess I am. **Partner**." He said, for once being hopeful about the future now he had Yin at his side.


	4. Chapter 4

Dick had just barely begun to open the folder on the top of his mountain of paper work when Captain Pierce stepped out of his office again.

"Detective Grayson, I'm gonna have to ask you to hold off on doing that paper work yet again." Captain Pierce said.

Dick groaned "Looks like I'll never get this done." He said looking over to Yin who playfully smiled at her partner's misfortune.

Dick stood up "Where do you need me Captain?" he said anticipating that he was being sent off to a crime scene somewhere. Yin made a very audible fake cough as soon as Dick finished his sentence. "Uh I meant where do you need **us**." He said turning to Yin "Sorry. Force of habit." He said honestly.

Captain Pierce looked confused at the fact the pair were already getting along fairly well together. And Dick was the one who said he didn't want a partner, yet here he was saying sorry to Yin. And he'd never seen Dick apologise to anyone before.

He decided not to dwell on it and just be happy with the fact he had two, good honest detectives working for him and that they wouldn't be constantly butting heads.

"I need you two to go to the corner of 485 Joshua St. Just off of 'The Spine'. There's been a body found in the alleyway." Captain Pierce said.

Dick and Yin quickly pulled on their jackets and made their way to the parking lot. Dick jumped in the driver's seat of his designated car. An unmarked black Dodge Charger. As Yin got in the passenger side she had a smile on her face.

"I really hope you're not smiling because a body has been found." Dick said in a half serious, half playful tone.

"Oh no, definitely not that. It's just I'm excited about riding in a car like this." Yin replied.

"Metropolis PD doesn't have Dodge Chargers?" Dick asked, not quite believing it.

"Of course they do, I was just always given the old beat up Crown Vic's" Yin said as she fastened her seatbelt.

Dick smiled "Well hope you enjoy the experience." He said as he sped out of the parking lot towards their destination, making sure to show off what the car could really do. He'd occasionally glance over at Yin, the huge grin on her face indicating she was enjoying the ride.

"So I gotta ask Yin, what's up with the whole vendetta against America and Superman?" Dick asked awkwardly. He didn't really want to ask but it seemed like a subject which needed to be addressed. Yin was clearly bottling these feelings in.

Yin loudly sighed. "Look I'm sorry about that; I guess I went off on a little rant. I didn't mean to. It's just like I said. I hate the **idea** that everyone thinks America is the **greatest country in the world**. We're all so **patriotic** and **loyal**. But it's **too much!** It's just **blind loyalty** now, disregarding **everything** that could possibly paint this country in a bad light. For example, how many times has the government accidentally released a super soldier experiment gone wrong or something along those lines and then Superman just swoops in, takes it down and saves the day and then everyone's happy. But yet no questions are asked about where it came from, no investigations are underway. It's just so annoying that everything is brushed under the carpet like it never happened. No one wants to admit that maybe the **American government is the problem**." Yin said crossing her arms.

Dick could see her point. "And Superman, you haven't said one good thing about him. You just pissed that he's practically doing your job for you or is there something deeper there?" Dick asked.

Yin smirked. "You kinda hit the nail right on the head there. Whilst I am **incredibly annoyed** at the fact that he basically makes the Metropolis PD look like **inept idiots** and hardly let's any of us actually **do our jobs** , he's not exactly the most charming person in the world. Everyone **thinks** he is, they have this idea in their head at he's **perfect**. **God-like**. But he's **not**. I mean have you ever actually **met** the guy?" Yin asked Dick.

Dick responded without thinking " **Yeah I have**." He mentally scolded himself for saying that.

Yin turned to him "Wait, **really?!** When?" Yin asked clearly surprised that someone who wasn't from Metropolis had ever met the Man of Steel.

Dick had to think quickly. "Well uh, I mean no, **not really** anyway...he came to my school once when I was young and gave a talk about knowing the difference between right or wrong and good and evil. I was a kid and obviously he was nice then. But we were kids, of course he was nice to us. It was pretty brief too, but he seemed like a nice guy. Cool, calm, collected."

Yin was clearly taken aback by this. " **Huh**. Well when **I** met him he seemed a little arrogant and **always** took charge of the situation. Like being a superhero gave him a higher rank than the commanding officers. It just always got on my nerves that he always gave **us** orders." Yin explained not sounding nearly as confident and cocky as before.

Dick smiled "Sounds like you just don't like taking orders from people Yin." Dick said in a playful tone.

Yin smiled slightly "Maybe I don't. Got a problem with that Grayson?" Yin said jokingly.

Dick laughed "Not at all Yin. Not at all." He replied smiling at his partner.

It didn't take them much longer to find the scene of the crime, they saw the flashing red and blue lights emanating from the street before they'd even rounded the corner.

As Dick and Yin parked up and exited the car they could already see the entire alleyway had been cordoned off and the CSI team were already at work. Two officers were standing guard at the entrance to the alleyway. They both stood incredibly still like statues, staring off into the distance. However they both immediately sprung to life as soon as Dick and Yin approached them, ready to stop them from entering the alleyway, only relaxing when Dick and Yin flashed their badges.

Dick decided to ask them about the situation before going any further as Captain Pierce had given them little information other than that a body had been found. "What have we got officers?" Dick asked being direct and to the point.

The officer on the left answered "A young woman by the name of Kate Richards found the body this morning." He said. "She was still in shock when we arrived on the scene but she's been checked over by some specialist officers and should be available for a statement by now." he continued and Dick could see a young blonde lady, her hair up in a bun and dressed in a pink vest and black leggings who he assumed to be Kate Richards at the opposite end of the alleyway sitting on the hood of a patrol car and wrapped in an orange blanket. He'd get to her after examining the body.

"Thank you, officer." Dick said and he and Yin walked past. They approached the body and took a quick glance at the grisly scene before them. The man was sprawled out on his back, limbs at awkward angles and the head held in such a way that it was clear he could not be sleeping. That was if the pool of dried blood and pieces of brain didn't immediately give it away. Dick then turned his attention to the coroner.

"What do we have here?" Dick asked. The man was dead, that much was obvious but Dick needed more details such as his name and age if possible, the injuries sustained, cause of death and so on.

The coroner looked at the body "White Male. Approximately 35 years old. Can't seem to find a name. He's sustained blunt force trauma to the temple, nose and eye regions mainly. The skull has also been caved in at the back of the head which has caused extreme damage to the brain which I believe to be the probable cause of death."

Yin had been looking down at the body whilst the coroner explained "Any idea on the time of death?" she asked as he finished.

The coroner nodded "As I'm sure you're aware we had torrential rain last night, unfortunately that means most of the evidence has probably been washed away too. But from the fact that the body was still damp when I arrived and from the temperature, sometime after midnight would be my guess."

Dick squatted down as he looked at the body. He never enjoyed looking at dead people, it didn't help that the first two dead bodies he'd laid eyes upon had been his parents. He'd always remember their deathly white skin; their eyes open wide in terror, staring at him. That image would remain in his mind forever. The effects of that fateful day were still present. There were days when his head just didn't work. He'd try so hard to focus but it would be like trying to run through water. Almost like his brain fogs up and thoughts go nowhere at all. Sometimes Dick thought it was nature's anaesthesia, trying anything to numb the pain, to wipe out the trauma. Then there are the times of clarity, sudden moments when he can see every detail and feel every feeling. The trigger can be something simple like a turn of phrase, a smell. At the start he hoped it was a process to wipe out the bad memories, to stop him from reliving them to well meaning askers. Now he knows it's not so simple. It provides some protection, but the price is the flashbacks and the times of confusion; the stronger the blocks become the more intense the flashbacks are - as if the memories are fighting to stay etched into his brain, doing anything not to wither away.

Yet, as Alfred said on the day of the funeral as Dick looked at his parents coffin being lowered into the ground "There will be a future Master Dick, there **will** be a future." And so that keeps Dick living, breathing, and working. And so he carries on, each day another step onward, always hoping to arrive in that future, in a place where he is finally at peace.

However now, after all the losses Dick had experienced there was no more sentimentality for the dead. It was easier if you didn't think of them as people at all. Over the years Dick's sense of humour became warped and darkly macabre. He used to laugh at their silly expressions and give them rude names in his mind, before Batman gave him one of his famous Bat-glares, telling him to respect the dead. Dick understood why, his approach **was** irreverent, but it kept him sane. There is only so much horror you can take in and understand, after that your mind will snap. So he joked. At least he used to.

The thing about dead bodies was they were almost always grey tinged regardless of race; blue lipped and with blank stares. Just like the man who was laid out on the ground before him now. The one difference here was that his face was almost unrecognizable. The lifeless skin was all battered and torn. Purple and blue bruises were all over his warped features. Red streaks of blood crisscrossed across his face and it seemed he'd been bleeding from his nose, mouth and ears. It was clear the man had been beaten to death, but what surprised Dick was the savagery of the attack, these injuries were similar to those found on someone who'd been the victim of an attack from a baseball bat or pipe, but these seemed as if they were done by hand going from the imprints of what looked like knuckles on the cheekbones. Maybe the killer had used a knuckle duster?

Dick stood up once again turning to the corner "Can you be a bit more exact about the time of death?" he asked.

The coroner sighed "I'd say it can't have been later than 2 am, but due to the state the body was in, a one or two hour window is the best I can give you right now. I'll confirm it with you later."

Dick thanked the coroner for the information and when he turned to Yin, he noticed she was looking at a blood splatter on the wall. She turned to him "He must have been struck whilst standing up." She said.

"I agree. Good observation." Dick said with a nod and with that they began to take notes.

They looked around for any personal items but all they could find was a cheap disposable lighter and pack of cigarettes. The CSI team would take it as evidence later. Dick and Yin then interviewed the first officer on the scene and noted down the information he gave and then turned their attention to Kate Richards.

Dick approached her slowly and carefully so he didn't frighten her as she seemed quite shaken up by the whole situation. "Miss Richards?" Dick asked.

She looked up quickly as if she'd been startled even though Dick had spoken softly and gently. "Y-yes?" she said her voice sounding croaky and strained.

"I'm Detective Richard Grayson and this is my partner Detective Ellen Yin." Dick said as he gestured to Yin who was standing at his side.

Kate sighed and wiped a tear from her eye "Look, I-I've already spoken t-to two other police officers today, I just want to go h-home." She said her breath catching in her throat now and then as she was clearly becoming more distressed.

Yin stepped forward and gently placed a hand on Kate's shoulder "We understand ma'am but we just need to ask you some questions and then we'll let you go ok?" she said softly.

This seemed to calm Kate as she nodded slightly and began to breathe more slowly. "I understand you found the body?" Dick asked notepad and pen in hand.

"Yes I did. I was going for my morning jog as I always do, and I just turned this corner when I saw something in the corner of my eye. I turned to look and that's when..." suddenly Kate's face went pale and she held a hand over her mouth turning away for a moment before she managed to compose herself again "That was when I saw him lying there. I could tell from all the blood that he was dead." She finished taking deep, shaky breaths.

Yin rubbed Kate's shoulder and gave her a warm sympathetic smile.

Dick noticed Kate was trim and athletic looking and it was apparent from the tight fitting leggings that she had powerful toned legs. He had no reason not to believe that she went running every morning. "Can you tell me what time it was when you found the body?" Dick asked, being careful not to use an accusatory tone.

Kate looked up towards the left briefly before answering "I-I don't know exactly." She replied looking worried.

Yin smiled "It's ok an approximate time will be fine." She said to reassure her.

Kate looked back towards Dick "I guess it was around 7:45." Dick took note of the fact she looked towards the left when he asked her the time, more often than not that indicated that someone was telling the truth.

"And you called the police straight away; you didn't touch the body or anything?" Dick asked her.

"Yes I called them right away. I didn't go near the body, I stayed right here the whole time! You gotta believe me!" Kate replied her voice full of worry.

Dick placed his hand on her other shoulder in a comforting way. "I do believe you Miss Richards; I just needed to make sure no one had disturbed the crime scene. We'll just get an officer to check you're ok, and then you'll be free to leave." Dick said as he signalled for one of the officers to come over and attend to Kate.

The flash of cameras from the crime scene photographers lit up the still dark alleyway even though it was almost 10am. It seemed the sun didn't cast itself down on this area of town very often. Dick and Yin got back in the car and headed back towards the police station. For now with no ID and only one statement all they could do was report back what they had found to Captain Pierce and wait for the coroner's full report to come in,

This would take hours. But it did give Dick time to get a start on his paperwork.


	5. Chapter 5

" **Grayson?** "

The voice broke Dick's concentration; he sighed and spun around in his chair, begrudgingly grateful for the reprieve. His eyes felt strained after so much time in front of a computer screen.

"Whats up, Yin?" he looked up to see her peering down at him with her hands on her hips.

"What's up is its home time. Our shifts over. You're **still** working through all this?" she asked incredulously as she gestured to the smaller but still large pile of files on Dick's desk.

"Yeah. I kinda got sidetracked for a few weeks, completely forgot about them. My bad." he said and stretched as he stood up.

"Well you can pick up from where you left of tomorrow. Wanna grab a coffee?" Yin asked.

Dick looked at her. Under long dark lashes, her mahogany eyes glinted with friendliness. Dick pursed his lips before speaking.

"Look, Yin I appreciate the offer but I really gotta get home. I have some work to be getting on with." Dick said as he was already thinking about where to start his patrol.

Yin scowled.

"No you just finished work." She replied.

The office **was** empty, 7 p.m. on a weekday and Yin and Dick were the only two left. Dick couldn't believe he hadn't even noticed anyone else leaving. His eyes drifted to Yin. Her scowl disappeared and was replaced with a friendly grin. This in turn made Dick smile. There was just something about her. Even with her hair scraped back in a pony tail she looked beautiful, and her hair was amazing too. Dick couldn't help but take in its lustre and colour, an inky black, a few loose strands grazing the nape of her neck.

He swallowed and continued.

"You know as well as anyone a detective is never really done once their shift ends. I gotta get some of this work done." Dick said as he picked up the bunch of files on his desk.

Yin wasn't having it.

"Well then you could use some coffee to help keep you awake." She replied with a smug grin.

Dick opened his mouth to protest again but Yin cut him off

"Look Grayson, I know you got a lot of work to do, and I know you probably just wanna get home and get on with it. But I also think you need to loosen up and get away from the casework. At least for a little while. Plus I wanna get to know my partner better. Have a coffee with me. Please." She said and batted her eyelashes at him. Dick noticed she had tired eyes, yet there is that glimmer, a giveaway of her good heart. She's one of those surviving sparks, one of the ones who held on to who they really are.

Dick sighed. He couldn't blame her for wanting to get to know him better. They were partners now after all. And the way she looked so cute and innocent when she batted her eyelashes at him made it incredibly hard to say no.

"Fine." Dick said with a sigh

With that you could see her spark glow a little brighter, her face more relaxed, a smidge more joy in her eyes, _Finally_ Yin thought to herself, a triumphant grin spreading across her cherry lips.

Soon enough they were both parked outside the tiny café that was huddled away, despondent among the huge city buildings. Since Yin was new to Blüdhaven she let Dick pick the café. However now they were here she couldn't imagine why he'd chosen this place. It seemed almost washed out under the dark overcast sky of the night, looking as if it was almost fighting against the drizzle. Hundreds of people rushed by it, outside on the crowded street. But who could blame them, the location wasn't great. It sat opposite mid rise low cost apartments. Not exactly the best scenery. But then again nothing about Blüdhaven was nice looking. Through the window you could see the various diners with their mugs of coffee, chips with sausages, burgers, buttered slices, fried eggs, all large portions. Then there were small rickety tables, plastic tablecloths, small glass salt and pepper shakers with tinny lids sat on top alongside tomato ketchup in red plastic squeeze bottles and beyond that you could see the small galley kitchen with fryers, hob and a sink. The half a dozen customers glanced up as Dick and Yin entered, the door swinging open, heralded by a blast of cold wind. Unlike the outside, the interior of the café was warm and oddly cosy. The customers returned to their conversations as the door swung closed behind them and the cold breeze was forgotten. Yin thought that maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

That thought soon disappeared from her head as they sat down. Their knees almost touch under the narrow table. Dick on the other hand hadn't even noticed. He was too concerned with planning out a conversation. He quite honestly didn't know what to say. He'd have to lie. That much was certain. And Dick hated lying. But he could never tell anyone the truth. Being a superhero meant you have to get used to lying to people. Especially the people you care about most. Yin was meant to be his partner. It was their first day together and all she wanted was to get to know him. And yet he was going to have to lie to her. But he might not have to say anything, he may not even have the chance because all around them other diners talked ever louder, competing with one another to be heard above their collective noise. A minute later and Dick had a whole conversation planned, a way to let Yin know as much about his life as she could, without knowing that he is Nightwing. He looks over to her, her usual steady gaze flickers from him to the muck on their table, not theirs; it is left from the previous customers. Yin grimaced and removed her elbows and sat up a little straighter. From the corner of Dicks eye he caught a young woman staring at them, she had an odd assortment of casual clothes with an apron covered in grease smears. In her hand was a small writing pad and a biro, she's the waitress. Dick ordered his Latte and then gestured to Yin as he finished the waitress turning to her. Yin ordered the same.

"Well at least that'll make it easier to remember what to order for us tomorrow morning." Dick said smiling at Yin.

She smiled back. "Wow. You're already offering to buy me a coffee tomorrow morning. How very gentlemanly of you." Yin replied.

"See you're learning new things about me already." Dick said with a chuckle.

Yin looked around and made a face. "Yeah like the fact you like to choose cheap cafe's." She said with a noticeable tone of displeasure in her voice.

Dick let out his signature cackle that echoed throughout the entire cafe' gaining a few weird looks from the other diners. Yin looked a little shocked too. Dick had to admit his laugh was a little creepy at times. Though he consoled himself with the fact it wasn't as scary as the Joker's laugh. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry Yin, it's just that I did warn you Blüdhaven is nothing like Metropolis. This is actually one of the nicer cafe's in town if you can believe it." He explained.

Yin looked around the cafe' again and then back to Dick.

"No, I can't. Guess I'll have to get used to it though. Looks like it'll take us a long while to clean up this town." She said but finished her sentence with a smile.

Dick couldn't help but grin back at her "I'll look forward to that." He said just as his latte arrived at the table.

He took a sip, this time remembering to avoid the swollen lip. "So what do you want to know about me Yin?" he asked.

Yin beamed, now she was getting what she wanted. "Well how about the reason why you joined the Police Force. What is it that makes you want to fight crime?" she asked.

Dick took a deep breath and began "Well I grew up in the circus. My family were known as The Flying Grayson's. We were a group of trapeze artists. We were famous for our dangerous acrobatic routines since we always worked without a safety net. It was my Mom and Dad and I, my Aunt and Uncle and my Cousin. We were one big happy family. In fact I'd have to say it was the happiest time of my life." Dick said, his heart broke a little as he looked up to see Yin's smiling face, in awe of his story. He knew the next part would wipe the smile right off of her face. It did with everyone. And it didn't get any easier every time he told it.

"But then the worst night of my life happened. You see, a crime boss named Tony Zucco was trying to extort money from the circus. But the ringmaster and owner Jack Haly wanted to keep running an honest business and refused to pay him protection money. I always wanted to take part in the big finale but my Dad would never let me. I was jealous of my older cousin getting to join and take part in performing it. He'd always say to me 'Don't worry squirt, you'll get a chance sooner than you think!'. That night I was lucky I didn't. Zucco had messed with the equipment. Just before the big finishing move the wires snapped and they fell. It was strange. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, watching them all fall like that, the look of terror and sadness on their faces as they were falling through the air. I don't even remember them hitting the ground. I remember the sound though. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the silence that followed. Then the screams. I don't remember much of what happened after that. It's all a blur. I remember my joy as I heard that my uncle had survived. But when I entered his hospital room he was severely paralyzed. He couldn't move and he'd be like that for the rest of his life. He'd never be able to care for me, and even if he did I wouldn't have wanted to be a burden." Dick said his voice cracking as he finished.

Yins smiled had indeed faded as Dick told her the story. She was now sitting there, her mouth agape and a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Dick I'm so sorry." She said her tone filled with sadness and empathy.

Dick forced a smile. "It's ok. The story has a happy ending. Bruce Wayne was there on the night it happened. He saw everything. It reminded him of his parent's death. I guess he saw himself in me. So he adopted me and let me be a part of his family. Living with a Billionaire is about as fun as it sounds. I had everything I could have ever dreamed of. Whatever I asked for I got. But when you've lost your entire family it doesn't mean much. I wanted justice. I wanted Tony Zucco to pay for what he'd done. A few months passed and I got word that Batman and Robin found Zucco and brought him to justice. It was so cool to see a kid fighting crime. Robin had just recently become Batman's partner and I wanted to be just like him. I wanted to fight crime and bring people to justice too. So I guess that's why I joined the Police Force." Dick said. The last part, the lie, slipped out so easily it brought shame to Dick.

Yin looked shocked. "I-I guess that's as good a reason as any to join. Although I kind of wish I never asked." She said sadly.

"It was going to come out eventually. It's ok though. I'm fine. Really. It happened a long time ago." Dick said trying to sound happier.

He felt Yins soft hand on his. He looked up to see her staring back at him. Her eyes filled with sympathy "Grayson you don't need to lie to me. After something like that you're never going to be ok. Not really. And that's fine ok? I get that. Please don't feel as if you have to hide things from me." She said, the sincerity and compassion extremely evident in her voice.

Dick felt terrible that he'd have to keep things from her, especially after what she'd just said.

"Thanks Yin. That means a lot to me. Really." He said solemnly.

Yin wanted to pry more, ask Dick about his former partner and what the problem was there, but she decided not to ask any more personal questions. And so the rest of their time in the cafe' was spent talking about normal, mundane things like the weather and the news.

Dick drove Ellen back to her apartment after they left and gave her a friendly wave goodbye as he watched her go through the door. He continued on home and as soon as he was back inside he immediately changed into his Nightwing costume. He was ready to fight crime and to hopefully find Red X.


	6. Chapter 6

Jimmy Paggalini stared at the card Sal Maroni had handed him whilst he sat in his car underneath a secluded viaduct in Blüdhaven. He already had a pretty good 'business' going on with the low-budget pornography, collecting debts, drug dealing, and the occasional hijacking and contract killing. Did he really need more? Jimmy and his family lived in a mansion in one of Gotham's wealthy areas, he had multiple expensive cars like the 1986 Jaguar Sovereign V12 he was currently sitting in. Although Jimmy himself only used the Jaguar the other 3 cars were for his Wife, Daughter and Son. However he did have to admit, even with all the luxuries they had the family's financial situation wasn't quite as secure as he had hoped. Jimmy also wanted to rise up in the Blüdhaven criminal underworld too, and being associated with Sal Maroni would make him even more notorious and more feared than he already was. Jimmy heaved a sigh as he took a cheap disposable mobile phone out of his pocket and called the number on the card. It rang 4 times before someone answered.

"Hello?" the voice with a thick Brooklyn accent said as they accepted the call.

"Uh Maroni? Is that you? It's Jimmy." Jimmy said as he was sure Sal had sounded different last night.

"Nah this ain't Maroni. You don't just talk directly to Sal Maroni. You must be Jimmy Paggalini. The boss said you'd call sooner or later. I assume you're interested in doing some work for us?" the voice asked Jimmy.

Now Jimmy was unsure. It seemed as if he'd be jumping through more hoops until he would be working side by side with Sal. Jimmy had worked hard to establish himself in the criminal underworld of Blüdhaven and he wasn't some pawn to be used cheaply.

"Well that depends on what kind of work. I'm not exactly new to this." Jimmy said to the man.

"Oh don't worry the boss told me all about you. I know who you are 'Iceman'. I hear you did some fine 'work' on Tommy the other night. Now are you interested or not?" the man with the Brooklyn accent asked once more.

"Sure." Jimmy said with another sigh, it seemed he wasn't going to be told what he needed to do over the phone and whilst that irritated him, he understood why.

"Good. Meet a colleague of mine down the Blüdhaven night market at 9:00pm sharp." The man said, and with that he hung up.

Jimmy took the SIM card and Memory card out of his phone. He then drove a couple of blocks and tossed the phone in the first dumpster he saw. He then drove a few more blocks and pulled up to the curb. Jimmy took a quick look around to check no one was watching him and then threw the SIM card down a storm drain. Next stop was the river which made disposal very convenient. He dropped the memory card into the river. On the extremely small chance it **was** found the river would have destroyed any data that was stored on there. Then he drove on towards the night market. It was now 8:30pm and it would take him 20 minutes to get there.

Jimmy waited near the entrance of the night market. It was close to 9:00pm now, but he had absolutely no idea who he was looking for. However he was sure he would've been told to look out for someone in distinctive clothing if they were hard to find.

At that very moment a man in a smart pin-striped suit appeared beside Jimmy. He looked to be in his early to mid 30's and was of a slim build. There was a three-inch long, thin vertical scar on his left cheek and he had blue-grey eyes and short, black hair, mostly slicked back however one curl seemed to be untameable which rested on his forehead.

"In Siberia the leaves begin to fall at this time of year." He said monotonously and without looking at Jimmy.

Jimmy stared straight ahead "Yes I believe they do." He replied, knowing this was a code used to make sure you were addressing the correct person.

"You are Jimmy Paggalini?" the mysterious man in the suit asked now turning to address Jimmy.

"Yes I am." Jimmy responded.

"Good, Then we can get started." He replied as he began to stroll into the night market.

"Get started on **what** exactly. What am I doing here?" Jimmy asked still unsure if this was worth his time.

"We're **collecting**. Collecting protection money to be exact. You know **extortion**." The man in the suit replied nonchalantly.

Jimmy stopped abruptly causing the man to turn back to face him.

" **What's the problem?** " he asked with a moan.

Jimmy frowned.

"The **problem** is this **isn't worth my time**. I proved myself to Maroni himself last night, and **I don't have time** to be dealing with this **low level crap**. I'm out." Jimmy replied the frustration and bitterness in his voice extremely evident.

Jimmy was about to walk away when the man grabbed him by the shoulder, Jimmy instantly shrugged him off roughly and pushed him back a good few feet.

" **Don't you ever touch me!** " Jimmy said sternly, letting this man know he wasn't messing around.

The man was stunned by the sudden change and could see why Sal wanted Jimmy in their ranks. He smiled at Jimmy.

"Hey man, **everyone's** gotta start **somewhere** , I'm aware of what you did, **we all are** , but Maroni **still** wants you to prove that you can **follow orders**. Let's start again. I'm Michael. Michael Calvetti." He said extending his hand. On the outside Michael was calm and composed. On the inside he was terrified that Jimmy would crush his hand and beat him to a pulp.

Jimmy stared back at Michael with an irritated look plastered on his face for a few moments before he inwardly groaned and shook his hand firmly.

" **Fine**. Jimmy Paggalini. Though you're clearly already aware." Jimmy replied. He didn't like the fact he had to once again prove himself but he had nothing better to do that night.

As they continued into the night market there were many people with low-cost wooden tables set up trying to sell anything and everything, cheaply made T-shirts and bad imitations of popular sporty clothing, imported candy and other junk foods, pirated DVD's and anything else you could think of. Jimmy and Michael approached a skinny young man, yet to gain bulk for his bones who was selling porn DVD's.

"This guy seems like a good start." Michael said.

"Go make sure he knows that Sal Maroni looks after him now. And takes a good chunk of his money." Michael added before stepping back and allowing Jimmy to show he could do what was asked of him.

As soon as Jimmy walked towards the vendor he was being targeted by him for a potential sale.

"Hey man what ya after? I got pretty much **anything** you can think of. I got the amateur homemade stuff; I got BDSM, BBW's, MILFS, heck I even got **Grannies** man, all for a low price of **$40!** Special deal just for you man." The vendor said smiling at Jimmy.

His smile disappeared quickly as he saw Jimmy staring back at him emotionlessly.

"H-hey man, what's wrong? You don't like that sorta stuff? I-I-I got more man just tell me what you want." The vendor said as a bead of sweat formed near his temple.

Jimmy slammed his fist down on the table hard.

"Sal Maroni is in charge of this place now, and if you don't want any **trouble** you pay up. **Got it?** "He said harshly.

The vendor looked terrified.

"Uh s-s-sure man, N-no p-problem! H-h-here, take this, it's all I have!" he stammered as he took out a wad of cash from under his table, handing it over to Jimmy, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

Jimmy smiled as he took it.

"Thank you, glad you understand." Jimmy said. He genuinely was relieved he didn't have to send this scrawny boy to the emergency room.

He walked back over to Michael with the cash in hand.

"Looks to be only a couple of hundred but he said it's all he has." Jimmy explained.

Michael took the cash and stuffed it into his back pocket.

"Not bad. It's not much but he's probably telling the truth, I think you made him shit himself!" Michael said with a laugh.

Jimmy let out a little laugh too. They made their way through the different vendors, all accepting the fact that Sal Maroni was now running the place. Until they got to a middle-aged guy selling bootleg laptops, video-games and consoles.

Jimmy walked right up to him.

"I work for Sal Maroni. We need to discuss Business." Jimmy said powerfully.

The man looked confused.

"Sal Maroni? **No** **I don't have any business with him** , I have business with **Romano Viti!** " the electronics vendor said.

Jimmy frowned, looked like another one of Gotham's mobsters had gotten to this guy first.

"I don't think you understand my friend, **everyone** has business with **Maroni now**. So you're **gonna pay up**. **Understand now?** " Jimmy said threateningly as he moved in close to the electronic vendors face.

Jimmy was so close the electronics vendor could smell the cigarette Jimmy had smoked hours earlier, but he didn't back down.

" **No!** I'm protected by **Romano Viti** , **he** runs this place, **not Maroni!"** the electronics vendor replied standing his ground even as his legs began to tremble.

Jimmy sighed. He suddenly grabbed the vendor by the collar and dragged him over the table, knocking some of the laptops and video game consoles onto the floor as he did so; he then viciously punched the vendor in the face twice and roughly threw him to the floor. Jimmy then gave him a hard kick to the ribs and placed a foot on his chest, looming over him menacingly.

"Where's your protection **now** huh?" he said as he began to put pressure on the vendor's chest.

The vendor was grabbing Jimmy's foot desperately trying to push it off of him so he could breathe. Jimmy removed his foot and hauled the man up to his feet again.

"So tell me again, **who** do you have business with?" Jimmy said in a sinister tone.

" **Maroni!** I have business with **Sal Maroni!** Please don't hurt me anymore, **please!** " The vendor screamed. He limped over to his table and grabbed an envelope full of cash. He practically threw it at Jimmy before cowering in the corner of his stall.

Just as before Jimmy walked back over to Michael and handed him the envelope.

" **Great work!** I can **definitely** see why Sal wants you to work for us. You see we have **far too many** guys like this asshole who don't understand that Sal is running Blüdhaven now, **not** those Viti fools." Michael said with a smile.

Jimmy and Michael visited a few more vendors and Jimmy had to forcefully let another one of them know that Maroni was in charge now and not Romano Viti. He'd just finished pummelling this particular guy when he heard a shout from behind him.

A group of around 6 low-life thugs were pointing towards him. " **HEY! THIS GUYS UNDER OUR PROTECTION!** " one of them yelled as they ran towards Jimmy and Michael.

Jimmy chuckled as he let the vendor go, who crumpled to a bloody heap on the ground.

"Finally they show up!" Jimmy said to Michael. These thugs were obviously hired by Romano Viti to protect some of the vendors. They were doing a terrible job so far.

They all charged at Jimmy and Michael and a large brawl erupted in the middle of the night market. Jimmy was utilising his impressive height and weight well, throwing some of the thugs around like they were ragdolls. His brutal and fierce fighting style was certainly helpful too. Michael was no slouch either, he'd knocked out two of the group but had taken a few good hits himself as he had blood trickling from his nose, whereas Jimmy was unharmed. Jimmy grew tired of toying with them and decided to make an example out of one of the group. A particularly brawny member of the gang was his target as he grabbed him by the throat and then power bombed him through a wooden crate that had been left lying around leaving 3 of them left. They all looked shocked as their biggest and strongest member lay motionless on the ground.

" **HOLY SHIT DUDE!** I-I think you **KILLED** him!" one of the shocked trio exclaimed.

Jimmy let out a menacing chuckle.

"No he'll be fine. He'll just have to be in a body cast and drink out of a straw for a while." Jimmy said back as he cracked his knuckles.

The gang member glared back at Jimmy. "We'll put a beat down on you for this!" he screamed.

Suddenly a mischievous cackle echoed throughout the market.

"Oh I think **I'll** be putting the beat down on **all** of you!" a voice said from above.

They all looked up to see Nightwing perched on a top of a street light. He smiled before jumping down, doing a double front flip before landing perfectly between them all.

"That is unless you all wanna break it up and walk away peacefully?" Nightwing offered, though his voice was filled with sarcasm.

" **GET HIM!** " one of Viti's gang yelled.

They all charged at Nightwing.

"Didn't think so." Nightwing said with a smirk as they now formed a temporary truce and all fought against him.

The first thug just ran straight at Nightwing throwing a wild punch, Nightwing simply leaned backwards and countered it with a knee to the gut which sent the thug to the floor clutching his abdomen. Another member of the gang then went for a kick but Nightwing again quickly dodged it grabbing the guy's leg and then swiftly placing his own leg behind the thug's free leg, then roughly pushing him backwards causing him to fall to the ground hard, Nightwing speedily followed it up with a swift punch to the face. Nightwing then heard a shout from behind him and turned to see Michael throwing a punch at him. Nightwing quickly back flipped over him and kicked him in the centre of his back sending him careening over a vendors table in the process. The thug who had been kneed in the gut was now up again and threw a wild series of punches but Nightwing blocked each one and countered them with his own punches but landed every hit. He then knocked the thug out with a fast, yet hard uppercut. The third member of the group had picked up a pipe and tried to attack from behind, but Nightwing heard him coming and quickly grabbed his eskrima sticks and placed them behind his head in an 'X' shape, the pipe becoming lodged in the middle of them. Nightwing then turned and kicked him in the chest. He then kicked him in the leg causing the thug to fall onto his hands and knees and then Nightwing hit him in the face with a right hook knocking him out. The second thug to attack Nightwing was now back to his feet too and threw a bottle at Nightwing who ducked, he then saw the thug charging him and stopped him dead in his tracks by hitting him in the face with the butt of his Eskrima then hitting him in the stomach with the eskrima stick in his other hand causing the thug to bend over in pain at which point Nightwing kneed him in the face causing blood to spew from his nose. The thug then collapsed on the ground. Michael and Jimmy were now the only 2 left. Michael pulled a gun from his jacket pocket but it was quickly knocked out of his hands As Nightwing threw his Eskrima stick at it. The gun clattered to the floor whilst Nightwing's Eskrima simply rebounded back into his hand. He then delivered a roundhouse kick to Michaels face with such force that it sent his body cart wheeling towards the floor.

Now it was just Nightwing and Jimmy. However despite Nightwing quickly dispatching everyone else, Jimmy showed no signs of fear. He actually grinned at Nightwing.

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" He declared as he took a fighting stance.

Nightwing didn't have a witty comeback ready as usual. He knew this man was no ordinary mobster; he was more dangerous than the others. Nightwing didn't wait for Jimmy to throw the first punch and attacked first with a series of jabs and left-right combinations. He quickly followed them up with a powerful right hook. Jimmy didn't look as if he'd even registered the blows, however his face had multiple cuts and he had blood dripping out of both nostrils. He smiled at Nightwing, his teeth stained red with blood.

" **Oh come on!** Is that **really** all you've got?" he said and began to fight back throwing some left-right combo's of his own.

Nightwing blocked each punch but he could feel the immense power behind those punches. The sheer ferocity and power was shocking. They were so powerful Nightwing briefly considered that this guy could be a meta-human. The punches just kept coming and he knew that eventually his arms would give in and then he'd be in real trouble. Nightwing quickly dropped a smoke pellet, disorientating Jimmy and giving him enough time to get a safe distance away. Suddenly from out of the smoke Jimmy saw two Birdarangs flying towards him. He quickly held up his arms to block them but this just caused them to become embedded in his forearm. Jimmy grunted in pain. The smoke cleared and Nightwing was back on the attack again not giving Jimmy any chance to recover. He ran straight at Jimmy trying to lure him into throwing a punch with his uninjured arm which he did, Nightwing simply side-stepped it and hooked his arm around Jimmy's arm trapping it, then followed it with a few good punches to the face but Jimmy managed to wriggle the arm free and pushed Nightwing back. Jimmy then grabbed the Birdarangs in his arm and grimaced only slightly as he pulled them out. Nightwing stared back, stunned. This guy certainly wasn't normal. Nightwing went in for a jumping kick but Jimmy, with surprising swiftness caught Nightwing's leg and swung him around hard before letting go and sending Nightwing flying into a wall. Nightwing lay on the ground winded. He could hear Jimmy's footsteps getting louder as he moved towards him.

Suddenly from out of nowhere a Red 'X' shaped shuriken implanted itself in the floor between Jimmy and Nightwing. Both men looked up towards the direction it came from to see Red X standing on a nearby rooftop simply staring down at them both.

" **And who the fuck are you?** "Jimmy shouted.

" **I'm** **Red X**. And I can't let you kill Nightwing. That's part of **my** plan." Red X shouted back.

Nightwing had already gotten his breath back and was looking up at Red X. Red X began to run away as Nightwing had expected. Nightwing knew exactly what he was doing, he was making him choose between staying and trying to defeat and apprehend Jimmy, or chase him. Nightwing had been searching for Red X for weeks with no luck and he wasn't going to let him get away like this. He immediately fired his grappling gun up to the rooftop and shot up to the top in seconds. He disappeared out of sight and left Jimmy standing in the market with the unconscious bodies around him. "Seriously? Not even a 'this isn't over!' line?" Jimmy shouted at the rooftop.

Nightwing heard him but was far too focused on Red X, catching him was much more important than Jimmy. He was just a mobster. A very strong and resilient mobster, but still just a mobster. Red X was something else. A mystery man with an intense grudge against The Joker, but also resentment towards the Bat-family for reasons that as of yet were still unknown. Yet, he somehow knew where Nightwing kept the Red X suit and equipment and had found some way to bypass the security systems and broken in. Nightwing was determined not to let him get away.

He could see Red X just up ahead, leaping over rooftops with just as much ease as Nightwing. Like he'd been doing it for years. Nightwing began to sprint, needing to close the gap between them. He threw a Birdarang at him to try and stop him, but Red X heard it, jumped and turned, threw one of his own shurikens back repelling the Birdarang and landing then taking off running again seemingly all in one fluid motion without slowing down at all. This surprised Nightwing, he knew from the warehouse fight that Red X was nimble and athletic, but that was very impressive. Besides himself, and the rest of the Bat-family there weren't many people that could do that. Nightwing just kept chasing Red X across the rooftops hoping he might become tired but they seemed to have equal stamina and neither was slowing down. Nightwing guessed that they must have kept this up for a good 10 minutes as he could see the bridge connecting Blüdhaven and Gotham together coming into view. Red X changed his tactic and made a sudden left turn behind a large billboard. Nightwing was hot on his heels and made the left turn too, but somehow Red X was now 5 rooftops away. He'd have to possess super speed to achieve that in the 5 seconds it took Nightwing to catch up. Red X then activated the cloaking device on his suit and vanished. Nightwing stood there dumbfounded and frustrated. Red X had gotten away **again**. He thought he heard something below him and quickly looked down into the street but saw nothing there. He sighed to himself. But then he looked over towards the bridge again and decided to go to Gotham. It had been a while since he'd been in Gotham and as much as he hated to admit it, he might need some help on this one.


End file.
